Fix You
by luv addict
Summary: When you try your best but you don't succeed...


**I like the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. It holds a moving message. I fell in love with it the first time ever heard it.**

**Some of the fic matches up with the lyrics. That was unintentional. I swear on my Girl Scout honor... shut up!**

**Please, please, please(!) listen to the song as you are reading (YouTube: http (colon slash slash) www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch (question mark) v (equal sign) 34KF (underscore) UzrwAY**

**Disclaimer: Bionicle is the legal property of LEGO and "Fix You" belongs to Coldplay.**

* * *

**Fix You**

**by luv addict**

The sound of an electric organ and a man singing falsetto filled the air.

The classroom of teens laid themselves down on the carpeted floor. Their teacher watched them.

It was a part of Music Theory 1.

The students could not figure out what they were listening for, yet they did. They breathed in and breathed out steadily, allowing the music to wash over them.

_**

* * *

**_

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

* * *

A red-haired teen thought of his father, struggling to make end's meet and feed his two sons. Life had been difficult for them since they moved here, but having the friends he did made the hard life much easier to deal with.

They helped him to forget the pain of losing his mother.

They helped him to forget the life he once lead, the leader of a gang.

They helped him to forget his current life.

They helped him to face every challenge while standing right by his side.

They helped him to become who he was.

A small smile crossed his lips.

_**

* * *

**_

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

* * *

A friend next to him with vibrant green hair, the color of leaves on a summer's day, felt his leg twitch. It was not normal for her to be so... relaxed. He was so full of never-ending energy. It felt good to just lay down and think.

He was always rushing ahead, never looking back.

Always trying to forget he had lost his family in a car accident.

Always trying to not mess up and make a total idiot of himself.

Always trying to be the ladies man.

Always trying to impress the one girl he could never have, the one who loved another.

Always trying hard not to cry from the pain, the loss, and what will never be.

Yes, it felt good to slow down.

_**

* * *

**_

Lights will guide you home

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

* * *

The boy with white hair lay there, unmoving. He was hardly breathing. He was not thinking. He did not want to think.

He did not want to think about his parents and the divorce that would probably happen in the next few months.

He did not want to think about his little sister who had gotten involved with drugs.

He did not want to think about what would happen if he did not get into college.

He did not want to think about if he would get a job or not.

He did not want to think about a worse life that was getting nearer and nearer every day.

Thinking was his enemy.

_**

* * *

**_

And high up above or down below

_**When you're too in love to let it go**_

_**But if you never try you'll never know**_

_**Just what you're worth**_

* * *

She fiddling with her blue locks that lay spread out on the carpet. She was dreaming about many things. She had always fallen into daydreams when she was in this class. She liked daydreaming. It held many possibilities and many feelings, may they be happy or sad. They had always comforted her in her most difficult times.

She was dreaming about the boy she liked, who she could touch if she moved her pinky a centimeter to the left, but did not like her back.

She was dreaming about the upcoming prom and about who would take her.

She was dreaming about graduation, which actually would not occur for another year yet.

She was dreaming about what her life would be like once her father remarried.

She was dreaming about her future.

Dreaming made her happy.

_**

* * *

**_

Lights will guide you home

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

* * *

The brunet furrowed his brow as he listened to the song. He was never good at these sorts of things. He had difficult with such things.

He had difficulty focusing.

He had difficulty telling the truth.

He had difficulty telling an outright lie.

He had difficulty facing the truth.

He had difficulty facing the lie.

He had much difficulty with many things, but at least he could admit it to himself.

_**

* * *

**_

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

* * *

A black-haired boy slept peacefully as the song played. He liked relaxing times. And relaxing things always made him fall asleep.

He slept in movies, mostly chick flicks and action films. He was more of a comedy man.

He slept in many of his classes, especially Trigonometry. Never history, though. History was exciting, it constantly repeated itself and made fools out of heroes.

He slept when he and his friends were hanging out.

He slept during funerals.

He slept when he was supposed to be doing his homework. Though, he managed to amaze his teachers and his friends by doing all of the work and keeping A's in all of his classes.

Slumberland was his favorite place.

_**

* * *

**_

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

* * *

The teacher walked around the class, stepping over students or their body parts. She had not known why she had chosen this song for this week. Maybe there was just something about it. Or maybe she had heard it on the radio and fell in love with it. Or maybe it was because her mother had recently passed on after a long struggle with cancer.

She tried not to let out a shaky breath. When one sense is shut off, the others become stronger, and the students should be focusing on the song, not her breathing.

She let to music flow over her before finishing her round around the classroom. It was soothing and had a strange effect on all sixteen of her students.

This was definitely the right song.

* * *

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

* * *

"Alright class," the teacher said as the song ended, the students groaned as they sat up and opened their eyes, "take your seats."

The class did as they were told, taking their time to retrieve the objects from their various backpacks, purses, or totes. The teacher stood patiently as they sat back down at their makeshift desks (a chair and a music stand).

They looked at her, expectantly.

"I want you to write down what this song meant to you."

* * *

**...If you couldn't tell, I was the teacher. I had heard this song on the radio and was _SO_ moved by it (can't remember the reason why though), that I was like totally writing a songfic-ish thing.**

**I wanted to do something my music teacher always did: Maker her students figure out what the song meant to us, the students (whether the song had lyrics or not). I enjoyed those days, becuase that's all we would do. Yeah, I was lazy in high school. Still am, always will be.**

**Now tell me (in a review) what does this song mean to you (or what was going through your mind as you were listening)?**


End file.
